Report 796
Report #796 Skillset: Knighthood Skill: New Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed Mar 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 and 3. We liked these solutions very much: thematically appropriate, interesting, and unique. Problem: Knights in general are designed to be the 'tanks'-- the large, daunting presence to draw attention away from other ('weaker') members of the party. As far as PvE goes, there is currently not a straightforward way to protect other members of a hunting group (and PvP should be unchanged). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: New skill in Knighthood, called 'StandardBearer'. This makes it so that a naturally aggressive NPC will, when it *automatically* targets a member of a squad containing a StandardBearer, will instead attack the Knight using this skill. Mobs will still change target as normal when attacked. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution 1, with the slight added bonus of +5% H/M/E to the squad as a morale boost from having such a presence. This bonus would -not- stack. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: An active skill in Knighthood, a shout that redirects all -currently- aggressive NPCs to attack the Knight instead. Do not allow this skill to redirect NPCs loyal to a player. Player Comments: ---on 3/4 @ 15:08 writes: I like both solutions 1 and 3, though I do prefer solution 1 far more. The general idea sounds like something that shouldn't have any effect in PvP, so I'm not too sure if there's any justification for solution 2. Though, generally, I do feel like RP-wise, solutions 1 and 3 are fitting for the knight class, and would allow a warrior to better protect the less tanky members of his squad. ---on 3/5 @ 11:30 writes: I'm also fine with the mechanics and RP overtones of solutions 1 and 3. ---on 3/5 @ 20:13 writes: Agreed, 1 and 3 sound fine. ---on 3/6 @ 13:35 writes: I like 1 and 3 too. Could maybe incorporate this as an addition to WARCRY for warriors, a bit like how FLEX gives the +str buff? ---on 3/7 @ 12:42 writes: I like solutions 1 and 3. ---on 3/7 @ 15:11 writes: Love this report. 1 and 3 for me also. ---on 3/7 @ 16:22 writes: I do like it... though I have to point out that a warrior is not always tanky. The way paradigmatics is set up at present, a faeling makes a pretty viable warrior while being quite squishy even with surge. As a comparison, without favours and any special buffs, my health would probably be somewhere around 50% of that on an average warrior. To me an ability such as this is rather useless. Still, I can see how it can be useful and the RP mechanic behind it... i.e. in an army, the banner bearer is usually the person that is a highly sought-after target due to the effect on morale such a death would bring, so it makes some sense in that regard when it comes to sentient creatures, not so much in regards to your average animal and such, though I doubt such a flexibility would be incredibly easy to code. All for solution 1 and 3. ---on 3/9 @ 00:42 writes: I think it would be really cool to give a weaker version of this to everyone as a common ability in combat, stacking with the more potent warrior version. ---on 3/9 @ 08:15 writes: I think I would prefer this in Athletics. (It was also suggested as a dingbat artifact before.) ---on 3/11 @ 05:39 writes: Would need a different style / concept to go in Athletics imo-- while it's possible, I really like the imagery of the current suggestion. ---on 3/11 @ 17:19 writes: I like solution 3 ---on 3/11 @ 21:20 writes: Solution 3 is fine here ---on 3/12 @ 00:38 writes: Support. Solution 1+3 would be great, as long as it has no bearing on player guild entourages. ---on 3/13 @ 17:12 writes: Solution 3, in addition to npc's loyal to players might want to add in smobs and guards ---on 3/15 @ 21:41 writes: Everything Raeri said. ---on 3/21 @ 03:21 writes: Agree with Llandros's addenum about smobs and guards. Would prefer all org and player loyals to be exempt from this effect, to be honest. ---on 3/22 @ 18:33 writes: I like solution 3 with regards to the notes about guards and smobs. ---on 3/29 @ 20:29 writes: Solutions 1 and 3 supported, with addendums about guards/smobs/other org-loyals as noted above.